This report incorporates former report AA000094-14 To better understand the relationship between alcohol and aggression, we studied a subpopulation of alcoholics who had a history of perpetrating acts of domestic violence (DV). The rational for this is based on the fact that 70% to 80% of perpetrators of DV have an alcohol problem and secondly, most perpetrators report that when they consume alcohol they are more likely to become aggressive. Since serotonin modulates mood and responsiveness to environmental stimuli, we hypothesized that fluoxetine would be more effective than placebo in decreasing measures of aggression and anxiety in perpetrators of DV. To test this hypothesis, we conducted an outpatient study comparing the effectiveness of fluoxetine versus placebo on measures of irritability and aggression in a select group of alcoholic perpetrators of DV. Structural MRI and fMRI scans were used to characterize brain morphology and function. Participant accrual has been completed for this project and brain MRI scans have been processed. Results show a greater decrease in irritability with fluoxetine than with placebo. The efficacy of the treatment is supported by the reports from their spouse and significant others. This is the first DV study to show treatment efficacy using a pharmacological agent. The manuscript has been accepted for publication in the Journal of Clinical Psychiatry. Results from the MRI study reveal that alcoholic perpetrators of DV have differences in intracranial volumes compared with non-violent alcoholics. The study adds important information in our attempt to understand the interaction between alcohol and partner violence. Manuscripts are currently in preparation. fMRI data is currently being analyzed.